WANTED
by Irini
Summary: Kagamine Rin is at the top of the police department. Now, stuck with a case where she gets an attraction on the suspect of the murder- without even seeing his face. How would she cope with it? And... who is he actually?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **FINALLY I'M BACK. LOL. Been busy with school and choruses x-x! Anyway, heres my newest creation! For once, it's actually thought of by me, and the plotline does not belong to a song xD! Well, I hope you enjoy and review if you have the time! D

* * *

WANTED

* * *

_Chapter One_

I raised my hand to my forehead and messaged my forehead. What was wrong with the service here? Seriously…

"Miss? You can't get in unless you have—"

"I know, I know, my ID right? I told you, I _forgot_ to bring it!" God, I'm exasperated now.

"I'm sorry miss, no ID, no entry." Her bottom lip was trembling.

Good. Seems like my 'charm' was still working.

"God! Why did Teto have to take her leave _now _and leave me with _you_?"

"Rin," A hand rested on my left shoulder. "Relax, you shouldn't scare all the new workers away."

I growled and turned to the blue-haired man behind me. He had his signature carefree smile on his face. I grimaced.

"She's with me!" He sang cheerfully to the receptionist behind me.

The receptionist blushed and stammered;

I frowned at the silver-haired girl and made my way up as Kaito showed the girl his ID. It's not that I don't like him, I just get so freaking annoyed when I'm with him.

"Hey! Rin! Wait up!"

I closed my eyes and pretended to not hear him as the doors of the elevator closed. At that moment, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said briskly. "Kagamine speaking."

The voice at the other end chuckled shortly. I frowned and looked at the number. It was an unknown one.

"I wonder…" It was a guy.

A guy with a _very _attractive voice, if I might say.

"Don't play games with me." I poisoned my every word, and hoped he would reveal himself.

"Why so angsty, _Rin_? I thought you _loved _to play games."

I was about to snap at him before I noticed.

He had just called my _name_.

He added one last remark before I could snap out of it.

"Especially with _me_."

My eyes widened with his last remark. Play games? With him? _Who is he?_

"Now, now. Don't be so shocked, Rin." He cooed. My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. "_I _know _you _and _you _know _me_. But you can say… I'm not someone you can _remember_."

"W-what?"

"Someone's going to die tonight." He said after a brief moment of silence. "That's all I'll tell you."

'_Click'_

'_Ting!'_

He hung up the same time the elevator reached my office. I continued staring blankly at my phone before my secretary, Nakajima Megumi, pulled me out of my trance—and the elevator.

"Gumi?" I blankly called, still confused.

"Rin? What's wrong with you? You look so pale! I was about to go down and get you but since you're already here, I guess we could—"

"Gumi." I cut her off. "Someone… is going to die. Tonight."

"What?" She looked at me like I was crazy. Of course, she wouldn't believe me. "Who told you that?"

I bit my lip before telling her about the conversation I had with the strange man in the elevator.

At the end of it, Gumi laughed and shook it off.

"You must be dreaming, Rin. Look at your phone, I bet there's not even the number listed there! Well, I'm going to continue my work then, see you at lunch!" she said, laughing as she goes to the opposite side of the office.

I heed her advice and pulled my phone out to check the number.

It turns out she was wrong.

The number _was _listed, and it now had a name.

'_L'._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Heyy! I see not much people are interested with this, huh? Oh well. Here to my awesome reader/reviewer **MissTreason**! Well, the the rest of you, READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME! D

* * *

WANTED

_Chapter Two_

I froze and stared at the body in horror. So… he was telling the truth.

"Rin? Rin! What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Kaito bellowed as he shook my shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

AS far as two feet away, I could hear Gumi screaming. She couldn't blame me, I tried to tell her. She didn't believe me.

Or more like she didn't believe in 'L'.

My phone beeped as I tried to dislodge myself from Kaito. I pulled it out of my pocket and struggled to read the message without anyone seeing it.

Because it was from 'L'.

'_Now do you believe me?'_

I burst into tears.

"Rin, honey, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I sniffed.

"Honey, do you want me to come over tomorrow? I could always just time off from work…"

"No, mom. I can't let you do that." I quickly added in. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"If you say so." Her tone was disbelieving.

"No, really, mom. I'm fine. I'm going to get ready for work now. Bye."

"Oh, bye honey."

I hung up and flopped back onto my bed. I'm not ready to go back to work just yet, Not yet. I had the lab reports delivered to me in my house, and they weren't good.

The man had apparently died from a slit neck. A simple way to kill them, and no evidences were left. No knife, no DNA, no fingerprints.

Same goes for the victim, he had no fingerprints, none at all. Forensics says it's been burned off, but that was _before _the murder. He also had no DNA to track, it was all gone. We had a John Doe in our hands.

'L' hasn't said anything since the message, and it already had been a week. As much I don't want to admit it, I miss his voice.

And just as I thought of that, my phone rang. I hurried to answer it, but it was just Kaito asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I slammed the phone down to the receiver.

I sighed and slumped back onto a chair. Why was I getting so agitated over a guy I've never met? Worse, the possible murderer of John Doe? As much as I want to know, the answer won't come to me that easily. I sighed again.

My phone rang again. I took the phone up and shrieked at it, agitated.

"Kaito, I'm not in the mood for one of your games so please just _leave me alone!_"

A chuckle.

"Someone's bad-tempered today, isn't she?" his voice was dark, and was completely different than before. His tone of indifference was still there though.

"… 'L'?"

"Yeah?"

I was taken aback by his answer, I certainly didn't expect that.

"Are you angry?"

I mentally slapped myself. Why did I even ask that?

"Why? Are you possibly… _interested in me_?"

"No!" I shouted. "I mean… no…"

Another chuckle.

"But yes, yes I am" His tone grew lighter. I sighed in relief.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because you called me Kaito." I could see the sad smile behind his tone, even though I had no idea how he looked like.

"Do you dislike being called another name?"

"I dislike being called another_ guy's _name by you."

I fell silent.

"Rin," his voice flowed smoothly like a river in my mind. "until I can trust you, I'd like it better if you called me 'L'."

I stiffened.

"You… don't trust me?"

"I want to, but I can't. You're a high ranking detective. If I told you who I am, you might go around searching for me, as a suspect in a murder. Then I'll be in big trouble."

I bit my lip. It's not that I wanted to do that, but it's my job to.

"Look, Rin." He sighed. "I really want to meet you but… due to certain circumstances…"

"O-of course." I stammered.

"I have to go."

"Okay."

'_Beeep.'_

And that was the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It's been so long since I uploaded! But I've been really busy with stuff so... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

WANTED

_Chapter Three_

"Any new development?"

"None, if you don't count the one about the victim and suspect not having identities."

"How could they not have identities? It's preposterous! Even people who live underground have identities!" I yelled at the purple-haired forensics officer.

"Face it, Kagamine. This case is going to be harder to solve then your usual kinds."

"But Kamui—"

"Don't even think about asking my workers to work overnight. I know you're eager to solve this case—for whatever reason that I absolutely need not know—but we're just human. Not everything can be solved just by the click of the finger." He gave me a look before walking away.

And like always, he was right.

'_Buzz, buzz,'_

I groaned as I sleepily felt around the bedside table for my phone. On my search, I accidentally knocked it off the table. I groaned again and took my time to pick it up.

Who the hell is calling me at the ungodly hours of three in the morning!

"Hello?" I sleepily croaked.

"Rin," 'L' sighed.

I immediately sat up and tried to remove the sleepiness from my voice. And to think of an answer that wouldn't sound stupid.

"'L'" I managed to say before mentally slapping myself.

He chuckled.

"I guess it's a bit too early to call you?"

_Damn right._

I nervously laughed to cover up my non-responsiveness.

"Were you sleeping?" his voice was as alluring as ever.

"Ye—Oh I mean no! Erm, no…"

He chuckled again.

"Did you miss me?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"W-why would I?"

"Of course… why would you? But_ I_ missed _you_ anyway."

I blushed. I stood up and walked around my room to cool myself off.

"And why would you miss me?" I carefully asked.

"Because it's you. I always want you next to me. But of course, I can never have everything I want…"

Is it possible for me to blush more?

"I-I see…"

"Would you like to meet me, Rin?" he asked after a moment of silence.

My heart skipped another beat.

"C-can I?"

I could feel him silently laughing, even though there was no sound from the other end.

"If you could find me."

My eyes widened. The prospect of meeting him is certainly attractive, but how am I supposed to find him?

"It's impossible." I said.

"If it was in your workplace? What if I am in there? Would it be easier for you?"

'L' in my workplace? I never thought about that. He could be anyone then. And there were a _lot_ of 'anyone's in my workplace.

"Probably."

"Then it's a deal. I'll be in your workplace by eight. Deadline's at three. If you don't find me by then, it's your loss."

"Why is it my loss?"

"Because I'll be watching you."

'_Click'_


End file.
